


Restraint

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love Confessions, Other, Possession, exactly two kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Something's got Kris acting different, and Ralsei finds himself in a bit of a predicament.
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Kudos: 33





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> just some random kralsei angst i wrote for no reason   
> based off this senshistock photo https://www.deviantart.com/senshistock/art/Finish-Him-Pose-Reference-for-Drawing-451581333

There on the ground lay Ralsei, and there just above him knelt Kris, sword drawn over their head with the intent to strike. Their shadowed eyes set themselves directly on the middle of Ralsei's chest, aiming the blade there.  
"...Kris, wait..!" Ralsei pleaded, "It's me..! It's Ralsei! Remember me? The...the fluffy boy?"  
There was no change on Kris' stoic face.   
".......Your prince?"  
Their chest heaved, suspending the sword in midair. As the words processed, however, the shadow on their face...faded?   
The sword dropped to the ground with a CLANG, and Kris leaned over and cupped Ralsei's face with one hand.  
"Kris..?"  
"Ralsei." They brought their other hand to his cheek as well.   
"Kris, I..."  
"Go."  
"What?"  
"Go. Run." They got off him and helped him stand. "I..I don't know how long I can keep that...thing...at bay. I want you to be safe. Run as far away from me as you can, Ralsei."  
Ralsei could say nothing before Kris took his hand and pressed it to their lips. He could only watch in silence as they removed their cape and set it around his shoulders.  
"Please," they said, looking him in the eye. With the shadow gone, Ralsei could see their true scarlet color.   
He ran hi hands over the edge of the cape, felt the smooth hem and the soft fabric. ".....Alright. I'll go. Just....after one little thing."  
Ralsei leaned forward and engulfed Kris in a hug. He turned his head and kissed their cheek. "Remember, Kris....I...I've always loved you, a-and....I always will."  
With that, he turned and ran off faster than Kris had ever seen him run.  
They brought their hand to their cheek and touched it, smiling.   
Then they felt a sharp pain in their chest and dropped to the ground, crying out. They grasped their head and curled up on the ground.  
When they looked up, their eyes were once again cloaked in shadow.


End file.
